Blood or Love?
by Indestructible Black Rose
Summary: What is this feeling when your heart starts to beat again? When you realize, that you are living? Yes, it's the heart of a Vampire, when he finds his mate...But what if, the one you long for is made to kill you? How far can you go? How far will you go? (Hight Rated T for minor mature content, swearings, violence, blood)(VAMPFIC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade belongs to Takafumi Adachi, Frieda belongs to GoldenAngel999 and Ninel is owned by Graceful Amaryllis. However I do own my OCs and the Plot.**

* * *

><p><em>I hide in the shadow<em>

_And long for the light_

_For I am a Vampire_

_Forever imprisoned by night_

_The moon is my sun_

_The night is my Day_

_Blood is my Life_

_And you are my Pray_

_-The Internet_

* * *

><p>In Vampire Society, the royal class were the Purebloods. Followed by the Highbloods, Middlebloods and Lowbloods. The last living pureblood family, were the NeroRosas.<p>

They go back at the beginning of the Vampire Era in the 1800s. The NeroRosa Clan lived in Rome/Italy and survived the 50 year war between Humans and Vampires.

The last living NeroRosa was Lady Sakura. Humans say she's the devil in person and her kind, fears her. She is also the only one, who gained the power of eternal life.

Legend says: On a spring night in the 21. century, Lady Sakura saved three human girls and turned them into the Heiresses of Death. Why she did that, was unkown. But since that day, the 2000 year old Ruler of Vampires, raised them as her own daugthers.

The oldest daughter was young lady Ninel NeroRosa. She was transformed at the age of seventeen when a Level D vampire attacked and killed her parents. Ninel is known for her intelligences, quick thinking and as the oldest, for her responsibility in taking care for her sisters. Living up to her reputation, Ninel is calm, mature and collected. But if threatened, the heiress of Death turns into an opponent, you should never underestimate. She is very close to her mother and her younger sisters. Even though, Kiara gives her a hard time and they usual fight alot. It's a silbling rivalry kind of relationship, between the two. Apart from her usual Vampire abilities, Ninel has the power of precognition, psychometry and controlling the element water.

Followed by the middle child, Kiara NeroRosa. The twenty-one year old woman is famous for her strong, dark and over all, emotionless personality. She tends to do what she likes and never back away from a fight. Kiara is provokative and suspicious towards people other than her mother and sisters. She tends to biker a lot with her siblings and question her foster mother. Making it her way, to show them, that she cares. She is fierce wenn it comes to protecting her family. Like her sister, Kiara has the usual abilities of a vampire. But she's one of a few, who owns the power of telekinesis, dowsing and the ability to control fire. Kiara was sixteen when Sakura saved her life and grant her the one as a vampire.

And last, but not least important, young lady Frieda NeroRosa. The youngest is by far the kindest, caring and most innocent of the three sisters. Frieda is known to be compassionate, trustworthy and sweet. But the young vampire is also very manipulative. She is also someone, who never uses violence, as a solution for her problems. Through her beauty, both in appearance and personality, Frieda can easily befriend anyone she likes. She truly cares for her sisters, even though the nineteen year old has a hard time with her older sister, Kiara. Frieda's ability is telepathy, aura reading and controlling the element wind. Frieda was attacked by a Level B vampire and Sakura saved her by giving her the life of a pureblood vampire.

The intelligent Leader, the fierce Fighter and the compassionate Beauty. The NeroRosa Sisters!

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff...i've manage to post the prolog earlier than i thought^^ I hope it was satisfying.<strong>

**Thank you for reading^^ Also thx to GoldenAngel999 and Graceful Amaryllis for lending me their OCs. I really appreciate it and I think it's quite obvious, why I choose Frieda and Ninel^^**

**Also please note, that this story is a high rated T, due to minor mature content, swearing, blood and deaths. If it's offending, please don't read. **

**So, if you like or dislike this story, don't forget to leave a review^^ Constructive Criticism are always welcomed ^^**

**Bye for now^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>List of usual Vampire Abilities:<strong>

Super strength, -speed, -hearing, -healing, -seeing

Fangs

Acrobatics

Transformation(Animals)

Combat

Seduction

**List of Special Abilities:**

Psychic Power

Elemental Power

Eternal Life (only Lady Sakura has that power)

**List of Weaknesses:**

Vampire Hunter Weapons (deadly)

Venom of a Basilisk (numbs the muscles and reflexes)

Werewolf Howl (destracts the super hearing)

Sunrays (sunburn)

**Vampire Class:**

Pureblood: NeroRosa Clan (Royal)

Highblood: Hagane Clan and Concern Clan (Goverment)

Middleblood: Level A+B Vampires (Citizens)

Lowblood: Level C+D Vampires (Out-of-Control)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**-Metal Fight Beyblade belongs to Takafumi Adachi**

**-Graceful Amaryllis owns Ninel**

**-Frieda belongs to GoldenAngel999**

* * *

><p>"A beautiful night to go hunting..." a figure chuckled darkly. She looked up to the full moon, while smoking on a zigarette.<p>

She was a Vampire with an snow-white skin, an hourglass-athletic figure, long legs and c-cup breast. Her face was heart-shaped with fine features, such as a prominent chin, dark-red lips, strong cheek bones, a rather flat nose, thin almond-shaped eyes, long lashes and thick mysterious eyebrows. The woman's eyes were mesmerizing black and red dyed bangs covered them. Her silk black hair reached to her mid-back, tied in a high-side ponytail with red dyed tips. Four jagged scars marked her delicate left shoulder and a black rose tattoo decorated her right wrist. She also had black studded snakebites, a black rose shaped nose stud on the right side of her nose and a red 8mm fleshtunnel on her left ear.

Young Lady Kiara NeroRosa wore a lolita dress, that reached to her thighs. The bodice was a red corset top with black laces on the sides and long loose sleeves. The skirt had two layers with ruffles at the ends. While the first was black in color, the second layer was red. She also wore knee-high black boots and a black cloak with a red fur hood. As for her accessories, they consist of a black belt with a flame shaped buckle and golden chains, a black fingerless glove on her right hand and a black gothic choker necklace with red rubies on it.

"You now smoking isn't good." a sweet young voice came from the shadow and another vampire appeared.

She had a pale hourglass figure with D-cup breast and stand about 5ft8. Her gorgeous face is surrounded by waist length dark cherry red hair. Her eyes are sparkling scarlet red in color and she has natural red lips. Her pearl white fangs are noticeably poking out of her mouth. Also her fingernails are painted red and black.

"Whatever, Frieda. It's not like anyone could stop me. Or are you gonna tell Onii-san?" Kiara scoffed.

Fried sighed, while straightening her outfit. It consists of a sleeveless white knee-length dress with asymmetrical patterns. The dress also had a heart cut out that revealed her cleavage in a rather cute way. To go with that, the nineteen year old wears a light silver crop-jacket with a tornado pendant and a tornado buckle on her black leather belt, representing her element wind. Frieda also wears tigh-length silver boots with four-inch heels and her accessories consists of a white faux rose hair pin and pearl white earrings.

"I'm just thinking about your health, Kiara. " The redhead defended and to her surprise, Kiara threw the cigarette away.

"I know, bubbly." she smirked and patted the redhead's head. "But don't get use to this. You're not mother or Ninel, little sis!"

"Like you would ever listen to them." Frieda pointed out teasingly.

"True..." the older sister agreed. "Speaking of Ninel, where is she? She's late for our hunting party."

"Dunno." the beauty replied. "She was talking to mother when I left."

"Well she better hurry or we'll start without her." Kiara said licking her lips. "It's Friday and a lot of people are out. It'll be a feast!"

"I'm here!" an albino skinned woman appeared. She was tall and athletic built. Also her dark honey blonde hair had aquamarine streaks and her eyes were reddish gold in color. Ninel had three earlobe piercings and a helix on the right ear.

The twenty-two year old blonde was wearing a dark aquamarine and royal purple plais styled long-sleeved top with cutouts, that reveals her shoulders and two silver bottons attached to the cuffs on the top. She also wears a black colored pleated mini skirt, that reaches an inch above her knees and a silver chained belt attached to it. Under her skirt, she wore thin fishnet stockings and a pair of royal purple, four inched wedged platform shoes. Her accessories onsist of her signature silver chain necklace, silver chain bracelets and an aquamarine headband with Sapphire gem droplets. The headband was a birthday gift from her sisters.

"What took you so long?" Kiara asked with her arms crossed.

"Mother had something important to say to me." Ninel answered simply. But her younger sister gave her a suspicious look.

"Well, Ninel is here. So let's go hunting!" Frieda smiled and pulled her sisters along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninel's pov:<strong>

My sisters and I ran trough the streets of Osaka/Japan. Even if the NeroRosa had their base in Rome/Italy. Sakura wanted to stay in the place, she was born and it was also were my sisters and I got transformed. Japan was one of a few places, where there weren't so many Vampire hunters and that's good for us.

A highblood class vampire family also lives here. The Hagane Clan, which consists of Ryo Hagane and his son Gingka. I only met them once at a meeting with the government and they seemed to be a fun family. Not so uptight like the Concern Clan.

"Ninel quit spacing out!" I heard my ravenette sister say. I shook my head and walked to them, where she and Frieda were staring at a group of human teens in front of a cinema. One had green hair, the other was a blonde and the last had pinkish hair.

"Frieda wants the pink guy and I'll go for lettuce dude" Kiara informed me.

"Well I'll take the blonde, then." I sighed and my stomach started to grumble at the sight of young fresh human blood.

"Oh my! You sure are hungry." Friea giggled.

I rolled my eyes and said in a determined tone. "Let's go!"

Both Frieda and Kiara chuckled evilly.

**Frieda's pov:**

We walked to the group of teens and Ninel was the first to speak.

"Sorry, my sisters and I are new in this town and we wanted to know, what kind of movie is good?" She lied in a polite spanish accent.

"Well, miss" the green haired boy replied. "We just came from _My wife is a vampire_ and it was really good. So I suggest that one."

Kiara let a small growl and she took a step forward but Ninel stopped her, before she could bare her fangs.

"Thank you." the honey-blonde haired woman replied.

In that moment, the lust for blood took over me and I jumped forward and tackled the pink haired boy to the ground. I didn't hesitate as I saw the fear in the boy's eyes and bit his neck. Tasting the unique taste of blood, I gulped down every bit of his life essence .

What the heck?" the blonde boy yelled as he watched his friend struggling under my firm grip. I knew they were too scared to do something so I continued taking the blood I was longing for.

"Well, boys..." I heard Ninel laugh. "Never trust a vampire..."

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter has been I hope it was to everyone's satisfaction^^<strong>

**Until the next update please read, review, follow and fav. **

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup!**

**As you can tell, I'm not dead...XD**

**But my Internet wasn't working for a while, so I couldn't post anything. **

**But know that I'm back from the dead...just kidding...I can post new chapters again.**

**So i don't belong MFB, which belongs to Takafumi Adachi and i don't own Lemon Quartz's and Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki's OCs. **

**(Love your new names, btw^^ And it's sad that you're putting Neon Love and Tenma Academy on hiatus. But I can fully understand you're decision, Kiki)**

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>The two boys watched as Frieda got up and tossed the dead body of their companion against a wall.<p>

"Never trust a vampire... " the oldest of the three women said faking a sweet smile.

"What do you want from us? " the green haired boy shouted, both angry and hurt, about the loss of his friend. Tithi was only sixteen year old and didn't deserve to die. It was unfair and cruel to end a human life, like vampires did. Kenta glared into the cold eyes of the vampires and he knew, they were next.

"Isn't it obvious..." the one known as Frieda smirked, while showing off her fangs.

"Alright!" Yuu suddenly said and stepped between Kenta and the three vampires. "You can have me, but let Kenta go!"

Kenta was shock. His best friend was willing to sacrifice himself? Even tough Yuu showed bravery, the three sisters laughed coolly and the oldest grabbed him by the collar, pinning the boy to a wall.

"Yuu!" Kenta cried and tried to help him, but Kiara and Frieda stepped in the way.

"Sorry guys..." Kiara started. "Obviously... We can't afford any viewers, who would give our identity away..."

"...And we obviously, planned one prey for each. " Frieda added, smiling. "Sadly I had my share..."

"But don't worry sweetheart..." Ninel finished, her eyes flashing darkly at Yuu. "It would only hurt a bit!"

With that, the twenty-two year old sunk her fangs, deep into Yuu's neck. The teenage blonde screamed in pain, while struggling with his legs. Yuu could feel that his strength was leaving him. He knew he was growing weaker and he knew it was no use to fight against his death. Kiara and Frieda however, watched her sister, while forcing Kenta to look at the scene.

"Stop! Stop it!" the sixteen year old blonde groaned as blood dripped down on the floor. Pain growing through his body and he saw his life passing by, while remembering the great moments he had.

"Let him go!" the greenette demanded, still trying to free his arms.

"Sorry, no can do." The cherry red-haired girl declared. Ninel had just finished taking the blood out of Yuu and his lifeless body was thrown next to Tithi's.

"N-n-n-no..." Kenta cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. He sank to his knees, not noticing, that Kiara released him.

"Such a pity, huh?" Kiara smiled wickedly and gazed into Kenta's hazel-brown eyes. "But don't worry, they were ment to die, one way or another."

"How could you be so cruel? Ending a life, like that!" Kenta shuddered, his eyes gleaming with hatred. "I suppose, you're gonna kill me too?"

"Well that depends on Kiara." Ninel smiled, gesturing at her sister. "Are you hungry, lil' sis?"

The ravenette chuckled darkly and stood up."Run, Kenta..."

She grabbed the boy by the shoulder and shoved him away. Kenta tumbled but caught back his balance and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kenta:<strong>

Kenta ran as fast as he could. He couldn't understand why the vampire let him go, but he knew if he didn't hurry, she would chase him and kill him.

"FUCK! " he yelled, as he reached the woods. Why them? Why did those vampire killed Yuu and Tithi? And why did that black-haired vampire let him escape? It didn't make any sense!

"Why!?" the green haired teen yelled, punching into a near by three.

"Cause, it's funnier, driving you crazy to a point where you break down. " a dark voice came from above him. Kenta looked up and saw the black gleaming eyes of the Vampire. She was directly above him, sitting lazily on a branch. "To be honest, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you would be more of a challenge."

Kiara leaped down and landed swiftly, like a cat, on all four.

"You're sick!" Kenta countered, his eyes glaring deeply into the ravenette's. "What are you, a Level C or D?"

The vampire chuckled. "Neither of them. If I were a low blood, I would have killed you without hesitation."

"But you're just as wrong as them. You aim for innocent blood and take away precious life!" Kenta yelled furiously. The greenette boy was too angry to be scared and his courage was his death. Suddenly a tree branch crashed on the teen, filling the air with dirt and dusk.

"ENOUGH!" Kiara demanded and through the dusk, her eyes were glowing red and a red aura surrounded her. The trees were shaking and Kiara's jet-black hair flew with the wind. In that moment, Kenta knew who he was facing. "YOU KNOW NOTHING! You and your filthy kind are the reason, why we have to suffer."

Kiara kneeled down and glared at Kenta with cold red eyes. "You deserve this..."

A high pitch scream filled the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ninel's pov:<strong>

Some time has past since our hunting and Frieda and I were in my Room waiting for Kiara to return.

"We shouldn't have left her behind!" Frieda mumbled, while walking nervously from one end to another.

"Calm down Frieda." I said not looking up from my book. "Kiara is fierce, she's gonna be fine on her own."

"Exactly!" my little sister exclaimed. "She's fierce, stubborn and not to mention, reckless! What if she got caught?"

I sighed and closed my book. It's true, Kiara is reckless and she nearly got killed five times. But that's something Frieda shouldn't know. Oh mother, is she really ready for this? Is Kiara ready for this? Knowing my sisters, Frieda would be over excited and Kiara would be so mad.

_**Flashback:**_

_Ninel was getting ready, as someone knocked on her door._

_"Come in!" she demanded and Frieda stepped inside. She was ready for their Hunt, but something in her expression told the twenty-two year old, that she wouldn't be going soon._

_"Hey sis." Frieda smiled warmly and that was something, Ninel was happy about. She wouldn't give a thing for her sister's smile. "Mum wants to talk to you." __Ninel sighed and she knew it wouldn't be a good thing. "I'm coming. Where's Kiara?"_

_"She went on ahead." Frieda sighed at the mentioning of their sister. "I better go after her, before she starts something stupid!"_

_"Alright." the goldenrod eyed woman agreed. "I'll meet you in town."_

_Once Frieda shut the door behind her, Ninel glance at her reflection, knowing her life was going to change soon._

**_Flashback ends_**

"Ninel are you listening to me?" Frieda's voice came in my mind and I jumped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?...What's the matter?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Kiara just arrived and told me, the boy is dead. She even manage to make it look like an accident." my baby blue-eyed sister replied.

"That's good!" I smiled. Frieda nodded and watched the sun rising over the horizon.

"Well it's kind of late, so I better go to bed." Frieda yawned. "Good night, leader girl."

"Good night, bubbly." I chuckled and soon enough I was alone in my room. It was kind of fun using the nicknames, Kiara gave us. A wave of envy filled my heart and for a moment, I wished I could be just like my sisters. They are so carefree...

"But you can't Ninel." I whispered to myself. "The future of the NeroRosa Clan is in your hands."

A tear escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped it away. After closing the curtains, I layed down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>In town:<strong>

"This has been the sixth attack in this month!" a tall paled skinned man slammed the Daily Roseville on his desk. He wore a monocle while his other eye was covered by light grey hair. A scar passed through his eye. He also walks with a cane. His clothes consist of a old-fashioned long grey coat, a frilly white cravat and black dress shoes.

"Commander Doji, we have the Chief and a coroner of the RPD (Roseville Police Department)." a French robotic voice said trough the speakers.

"Let them in Merci." Doji commanded and the door to his office opened. A Cocoa skin-colored man walked in first, followed by a slim nerdy looking woman.

The man was well-built with fine ripped muscled, a bald head, a black restrained beard and grey eyes. He was wearing the RPD Jacket over a white muscle shirt, grey pants and black trainers.

The woman was rather short in height with a slim figure. She had pink waist length hair tied in two high ponytails and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a pink tanktop under a white lab coat, a black pencil skirt and pink glitter flats.

"My name is Chief Steel from the Roseville Police Department." the man introduced himself, shaking Doji's hands. Gesturing to the woman, he informed. "This is our Coroner, Lera Volkov."

The woman nodded but kept her distance.

"Well I guess, you are here because of the Vampire Attacks?" Doji asked slightly amused at the shock faces of his visitors.

"Uh... well. Yes..." the woman replied. "We need your help, Doji."

"Merci, please get us some orange-wine!" the grey haired man said through the speaker.

"Right away, commander" the robotic voice replied.

"So..." Doji smiled at the chief. "Let's get to business..."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew... finally got this done^^ <strong>

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking. WTF, is Doji in here too? Yeah he is and so are a few others. Since I'm totally lazy to create minor ocs, I'm using the MFB cast in this story. The only ocs are Kiara, Lady Sakura, Frieda and Ninel. **

_Question of the day:_

_*you may also guess :p_

_-Are Vampires evil or good in this story? _

**Note: I will be on vacation for the rest of the week, so that means I won't be updating until I get back. **

**Well that's all for this chapter. Please don't forget to review your thoughts. Bye till next time^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or the OCs Ninel and belong to their respective owners. But I do own my OCs and the plot**

* * *

><p>"Yo Kyoya!" an Egyptian young man called out. "Commander Doji wants to see you!"<p>

The one named Kyoya stood up from his desk and nodded. He had dark-green long hair, spiked up and tied in a ponytail. His eyes were an ocean-blue in color with crossed scars under each eye. The young 21-year old had and athletic built body and tanned skin. He wore a green muscle shirt under his black DAV Jacket and black ripped jeans. For his shoes, Kyoya wore a pair of black combat boots. For his accessories, he wore a silver chain necklace with a dog tag attached to it, a silver chained belt and a silver studded earing on his right ear.

Agent Kyoya Tategami was indeed one of the best DAV agents around Japan. His record, 57 Level D, 35 Level C, 13 Level B and 6 Level A.

"Thanks Nile." Kyoya nodded and walked to the direction of Doji's Office. On his way, he came across two fellow DAV agents, Masamune Kadoya and Da Xiang Wang.

Masamune was a nineteen year old young man with a tall, well-built, peach-skinned figure. His hair is black, spiked up with a red fringe sticking out and his eyes are hazel brown colored. He was wearing a red v-neck shirt under his DAV Jacket, brown khaki shorts and a pair of black vans. For his accessories, he wore a gold chain necklace, brown fingerless gloves and a green snapback with the outlining of a unicorn. According to DAV data base, Masamune was one of the youngest agents. But his record was 34 Level D, 15 Level C, 9 Level B and 2 Level A, which was not bad for a beginner.

But Da Xiang was twenty-three years old and had been in the DAV for five years. He was a muscular, slim, well-trained Chinese man, who used to work for China but transferred two years ago. He had long black hair with yellow strands on the sides, bright jade colored eyes and fair skin. He wore the same DAV Jacket as Kyoya and Masamune, only with a white tank top underneath, blue loose pants and a pair of dark blue Chinese material art shoes. He also wore a pair of red, yellow and black fingerless gloves, that goes to his elbows. He is the best of the best, holding a record of 102 Level D, 65 Level C, 53 Level B and 44 Level A vampires on his list.

"Tategami...are you also going to the Commander?" Da Xiang asked the greenette.

Kyoya nodded. "You too?"

"Yeah, King and Chi Yun told us, the commander wants to see us." Masamune replied in a rather bored tone.

"Nile told me the same thing..." Kyoya mentioned

"Well then, we better hurry. The commander doesn't like waiting." Da Xiang sighed and the other two followed his lead.

**Masamune's POV:**

As we walked through the halls, I questioned myself, why Doji wanted to see him. I knew Da Xiang and Kyoya were one of the best in DAV and that they've probably got new missions. But what would Doji want with me? Surely it wouldn't be about the acid accident in the lab. I already got my punishment...

"We're here." Da Xiang's deep voice rang through my mind. I looked up and found myself standing in front of a large steel door with wolf-head shaped doorknobs.

"Merci, tell Commander Doji, Agent Tategami, Kadoya and Wang are here!" Da Xiang spoke in the speakers. A flash of red light surrounded us and I remembered the first time I came here...

**_Flashback..._**

_An eighteen year old version of Masamune was standing in front of a large steel door with wolf-head shaped doorknobs. He reached for the knobs as a mechanic voice spoke through a speaker next to the door._

_"Name?" it said in a French accent. The brown-eyed young adult jumped in surprise and recognized a face on the screen above the speaker._

_"Umm...um...I" Masamune stammered nervously._

_"Look boy, we don't have all day." The computer said with an annoyed expression. "Commander Doji is a very busy man!"_

_"Sorry..." the eighteen year old sweat dropped, while scratching the back of his head. "My name is Masamune Kadoya and I have an appointment with Doji!"_

_"It's commander Doji, Mr. Kadoya." the mechanic voice commented and a flash of red light surrounded the boy. "And I'm his assistant, Merci."_

_"What the...!" Masamune jumped up in surprise._

_"Alright...you're clean. You may go in..." Merci said and with that the door opened._

**_Flashback ends._**

"Masamune!" Kyoya's annoyed voice, brought me back to reality. "Are you coming in or what?"

I shook my head and realized, that I was the only one left at the Door. Da Xiang and Kyoya already went in and Doji gave me a stern look.

"Oh...yeah!" I startled and went in. The door automatically closed itself with a loud thud.

"Please, take a seat." Doji invited us and three chairs appeared from the floor. Yeah, this place is pretty much high-tech.

"Na!" Kyoya waved his hand wen went to one of the corners. "I'd rather stand..."

"Suits me..." the commander nudge his shoulders and took out three folders. "I guess, you three are wondering why I called you, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I called you three for a mission. According to your records, you three have high potential. It wouldn't be much of a problem, am I right?"

"Depends, on what you want us to do..." Da Xiang replied.

"Yes Agent Wang!" Doji nodded and handed each of us a folder. "You'll find your Missions here..."

**No one's POV:**

All three agents gave each other a puzzled look and opened their folders...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!...Yeah I thought it would make things more interesting if I put a Cliffhanger. So Looks like the boys came into the game^^ I'm so gonna have fun writing the next chapters, but they won't meet so soon. The next chapter will thicken the plot around Doji. <strong>

**Wondering, what he's planning? Well you'll find out in the next chapter. **

**Until then, bye^^**


End file.
